After The First Death
by Peregrin'FoolOfATook'Took
Summary: The first chapter is about the chracters thoughts before Boromir died. Chapter Two is Pip and Mer being saved and Chapter Three is them preparing for a battle
1. After The First Death

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine otherwise they'd be at their homes and I would be with them, chatting and getting into trouble with the best of them.  
  
A/N: I have now read the books and am re-posting this with new knowledge, not just copying it.. I'm still not going to do it exactly like the book, but I can now, hopefully, keep the characters in character better.  
  
Author note: Anything in ~* *~'s is the character thinking  
  
  
  
1 After The First Death  
  
Before Pippin could think he was hiding with Merry in a crevasse created by a fallen tree. ~* We always hide when a battle is going on. Well normally. *~ He thought as his mind wandered back to the mines of Moria. Pippin looked at his best friend next to him. They sat in their hiding spot together. Their breath was ragged. They didn't want to breath. Hoping the Orcs wouldn't find them. Hoping the Orcs couldn't hear what breaths they were taking.  
  
Merry saw the scardedness in his friends eyes. He grabbed Pippins hand to make sure Pippin knew he wouldn't leave him. The next thing they knew they heard someone skid to a stop. Followed by several Orcs footsteps right outside their hiding place. Pippin was the first to look out. He saw Frodo and exclaimed quietly to himself. Merry saw too and leaned out over Pippin. They called desperately for Frodo to come.  
  
~* I can't guys. I'd tell you but they'd find me. It's not safe for you to be with me. I have to leave, NOW. I can't tell you why. *~ Frodos mind raced He thought about this, how to get away, what would become of his friends if he got away or stayed and weighed the consequences. He decided that he really could not stay no matter what. All he could do was shake his head no.  
  
~* No? No what? *~ Pippin wasn't the smartest of the fellowship nor the quickest. When he finally got it he shot a look of surprise at Merry.  
  
Merry caught the look for he was giving it to Pippin. "He's not coming," he whispered under his breath.  
  
Pippin looked out at the Orcs and saw how close they were and saw that they might get Frodo. Without thinking he jumped out into the open. Merry followed, but to pull him back in. Pippin looked at Merry briefly. The two of them were so close that Merry knew Pippins thoughts. Together they started yelling at the orcs to come and get them. ~* Oh cram. What did I get myself into? *~ Pippin thought. The orcs started to run toward them. Both Pippin and Merry ran away as fast as possible. Their start wasn't the best. Pippin tripped over his own feet. ~* Now I know why they call me a fool of a Took. *~ Pippin thought as he regained his balance and ran off after Merry. Merry slowed down a bit and waited for Pippin to catch up. Once they were together they ran side by side. Well, for the most part. ~* Their gaining on us. Our legs are too short, we'll never make it. I hope you do Frodo. *~ Pippin thought as he ran. ~* I hope I don't fall *~ he stumbled ~* I think I jinxed myself. * ~  
  
Merry ran along glancing sporadically at Pippin making sure he didn't lose him some where. ~* What is going through that boys head? Is he thinking about food again? About drink? Oh no! I'm turning into a Took. *~ He laughed to himself. A much needed and welcomed laugh even though it was short and he was faced with his task at hand again.  
  
Boromir was looking for his little ones. He saw them run by followed by more orcs. ~* No. My little ones. You should have never seen any of this. I promised you, whether you heard it or not that I would protect you two with my life. Now I must follow through. I am a man of my words. *~ With this last thought Boromir jumped out of the forest, right after Merry and Pippin and fought the Orcs with everything in him. Everything. He had to save his precious little ones.  
  
Out of the corners of their eyes both boys saw Boromir jump out and fight the orcs. Both stopped and turned toward Boromir who was infront of them now. Pippin stood infront and to the right of Merry. Boromir fought as hard as he could. Pippin was frozen at first. Everything that happened infront of him was in slow motion, in his eyes. Merry couldn't leave Pippins side. He watched too. They watched as the first arrow struck Boromir. Pippin felt as if the arrow had hit him. Torn his flesh instead of Boromirs. Boromir went down and Pippin wanted to scream "NO, NO, BOROMIR!" But the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. He wanted to wake up from this horrible dream. He felt as if he would wake up from this hellish nightmare in his own bed, back at the shire. Oh the shire, how he longed to be there. Or anywhere else other then here. He pulled out his 'sword' which was not more then a dagger but to a small hobbit like him it was a sword. He ran up to defend his hurt comrade. Merry followed in the same way. Both yelled like mad banshees. Boromir seemed to feed off of their will and newfound courage and got back to his feet and fought even more. Pippin and Merry were useless. Neither had enough time to be taught how to sword fight enough. The second arrow tore through Boromirs flesh. Again Pippin felt as if it went through his own flesh. His mind wavered from the task of fighting for Boromir and he and Merry were grabbed by a few Orcs. He screamed for Boromir but it was useless. ~* Why? Why? Why does everything go wrong when I'm involved? *~ Pippin was now crying. It was the only thing he could do. He struggled in the grasp of the orcs. He could only free his arms. There was nothing he could do with them.. He had lost his sword and he couldn't reach far. All his arms were good for was a nuisance on the orcs armored shoulder. He reached for Boromir with the dream that Boromir would get up, unhurt, without a blemish on his skin that would show signs of arrows, and come and get him. He wanted to fall asleep on Boromirs shoulder again. He was one of Boromirs little ones. Boromir really liked them and they really liked Boromir. He didn't want to see Boromir die. Not this way at least. He would rather Boromir die at home, with loved ones and good friends. To die from old age not battle wounds. Not this young in his life. Boromir should never had died. Never.  
  
Boromir fell to his knees after the second arrow. He looked back toward the way the orcs were taking his beloved little ones. He would lay down his life for them. He was laying his life down for them. But it backfired. He would surly die at the hands of these monsters. He knew what would happen to them but he didn't want to face it. Even after they took them away he tried vainly to fight. If he could kill their leader he might be able to make his way to his little ones. That, of course, would be unreasonable given the fact that he was shot twice and it was hard to stand let alone move.  
  
(then the encounter with Aragorn happens. And goes as it was originally written, well untill I mess with it next chapter)  
  
  
  
Authors note: more soon to come. This will turn into a happy story so bear with me. Tankies. 


	2. Are We Saved?

After the First Death – chapter two  
  
Are We Saved?  
  
Authors note: I do not own the characters. This part is kind of lame and cheesy. I'll admit that. But, if nothing less, read the end of this story. It's the lead up to the rest of the story. I couldn't leave the original plot alone and what-not. So don't be mad or expect a lot. It is my first time. Thanks. Read on and hopefully you'll enjoy.  
  
  
  
Pippin and Merry were taken by the Orcs to their 'home' for the night were they knew they would be tortured. Pippin had given up struggling long ago, not long after he lost sight of Boromir and the others. Merry had struggled until he ran out of energy. Pippin lay over the Orcs shoulder, lifeless. He felt like he was dead, although it's hard to feel dead when your alive but he did. That was the main reason why Merry struggled. For Merry could see Pippin but Pippin couldn't see him. Merry called to him several times letting him know he was still there and to get a response from him. Pippin hardly took notice at all. They stayed this way for quit some time. The next thing he knew he woke up.  
  
"Huh?" Merry replied to himself. "I fell………asleep?" Pippin stirred too. They heard the sounds that were coming from this cave. Pippins eyes filled with horror at the sight of all these orcs. Merry glanced over at Pippin and was pleasantly surprised to see him looking at him. Even if his eyes were full of terror. Merry knew he hadn't lost Pippin.  
  
They spent many days being tortured by many oddities. Whips and so forth. The worst torture was that they were gagged and placed next to each other. They were roped nearby but too far. They could see each other but they couldn't talked because they were gagged. They were to far away to touch anything but slight brushes when they strained as hard as they could. All they could do was look at each other and hope the other got what he was thinking.  
  
Originally they were tortured about the ring. Once the Orcs realized that they had the wrong halflings, their torturing moved onto the whereabouts of their friends. Merrys reply was, "I don't rightly know" and "they're too good for you, you'll never find them." The latter of the reply's always got him a good whipping. And he didn't know why he even used it when he knew what would happen. Pippins replies were along the lines of "Friends? What friends? I don't have any friends." or he would act like a complete fool (believe it or not, he's not already a complete fool) and start asking them stupid questions in reply like the previous one. As the days went on and as they saw more and more Orcs and hooded men go by. Pippin started to notice a bit of a difference in a few of them, Merry didn't care. One day Merry caught word that they were going to be killed that day. Pippin missed it, they tied up again so they couldn't talk. Merry made enough of a raucous to catch Pippins attention and none more least he get unwanted attention form the Orcs. His eyes conveyed the wanted message. Maybe not the exact message but enough to get Pippin scared. By now they both knew that they wouldn't be saved.  
  
A short while went by and the Orcs came for them. Pippin closed his eyes and waited for it to be all over with. ~* Just come. Take us from this earth. Take us away. *~ Pippins thoughts were very dark and dreary.  
  
Merry watched them come in horror but noticed that one stuck out from the crowd. He was in a black hood and stood behind the Orcs a ways. He stood there motionless for a while. Merry looked as close as possible. He could swear there was something queer about the creature, but he couldn't tell what. He quit trying when the orcs started coming near. Just when the Orcs got close he heard a whistle. A signal. Before he could think an arrow hit the biggest orc around. The one that was about to cut the ropes. He glanced back to the hooded thing in time to see it pull its bow back in and move out of the way. ~* What's going on. Pippin! Pippin open your eyes. *~ As if Pippin could hear Merrys thoughts he opened his eyes and watched in amazement. Several more hooded creatures appeared. They were friendly and were fighting for them. In the hubbub Pippin figured away to wriggle out of his gag. Several orcs fell and one of the hooded creatures came up to there spot in the cave. Pippin screamed as loud as he could because even though these creatures were fighting for them, it didn't mean they meant good will on the young hobbits. They couldn't even see the figures faces.  
  
A voice came from the hooded creature, "Shhhhhhhhhhhhh, little ones. Do you want all of us dead?" Then he cut their ropes. Pippins first. Pippin thought he recognized the knife used. The creature un-gagged Merry then took them off. The orcs were busy with the others. The creatures took the hobbits close to him and covered them with his cloak. He moved them quickly to a darker crevasse then out as quickly as he could. The other hooded things also drew back and lost the orcs. You wouldn't think them able to but with the fact that they were killing so many so fast, they put the orcs in a tail spin. They had been taken so fast that they didn't know what to do.  
  
The creature who had Merry and Pippin carried them away as he ran. One under each arm. They reached a spot that still had trees where they ran into someone thy didn't expect. "Gimli?" Merry choked out.  
  
"You seem surprised," came the dwarves response. As he quietly laughed at the still scared hobbits. The dwarf was able to round up a few ponies and had them a little ways off. The creature that had taken the hobbits out looked back the way they came for his friends. Merry had left him to talk with Gimli to find out what happened. Gimli wouldn't tell him though. Pippin stayed with this shadowy figure. He felt protected even though he was still afraid. He stood out side the cloak but kept a firm grasp on it subconsciously. "It'll be alright. Your safe now my little one." The creature said gently. He put his hand on the hobbits head. Then slid it down to his shoulder. The one farthest from the creatures body. "Your safe with me." Pippin really did feel safe so he leaned into the creature. He smelled good. He smelled like someone he knew. Or had known. ~* It can't be. But methinks it is. He did call me his little one. But they killed him. Didn't they? I never saw him killed. But how could he survive. The cloak, the voice, the knife, the smell, it must he him. *~  
  
  
  
Authors note: Really bored. Chapter three will be better. Please read and review. I really want to know what you think. Bet you can guess who the hooded person is. It'll say in the beginning of the next chapter. I haven't written it out yet but I know what I'm doing. So you'll find out unless your smart enough to already have figured it out. You'd have to have figured it out. Pippin isn't the smartest and he already has……but then again I wrote it so. Heh. Tell me what you think, please. 


	3. Readying For Battle

Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda, I don't own them, never will, crying about it cuz I don't. Oh well  
  
A/N: I don't know about you but when I write I usually need inspiration to keep me going. Any who, I got my inspiration for my stories, most of which are so horrible I wont post 'em. My birthday was a week or two ago and my best friends bout me a Merry Pippin and Moria Orc doll collection. My oldest sister bought me a Gandalf doll because everyone calls me Pippin cuz I act just like the movie version, and she hits me over the head with Gandalf and calls me a fool when she catches my pranks. But that doesn't matter yet. I got a gift certificate from my parents and other family members so I've bought a Boromir, Aragorn and Lurtz, Sam, and Legolas dolls. But then again the Sam doll doesn't matter. I'm just glad I have most of the fellowship to play with. This chapter may be a little stupid seeing how the most annoying guy I know wanted to see my dolls (yes I take them to school) and we ended up having a fight with them that was kind of fun. I also found that it would work in this story. What was cool was that I found out he had a Newborn Lurtz doll and his best friend gave him an orc doll. He is weird. He actually rooted for the orcs and the balrog. So I thought it would be funny if I put the fight in here.  
  
After The First Death  
  
Readying For Battle  
  
The other hooded figures ran toward them out of what seemed like nowhereness. Legolas was in the front. He had on a big black hood just like the one the Thing next to Pip had on. Legolas was running as fast as he could with orcs right behind him. The cape was flowing behind him in a way that made both Pippin and Merry shudder. Had he been riding a horse and had the hood been properly covering his face the way it would have been, had the wind from his running not knocked it over, he could easily be mistaken for a black rider. Another hooded creature was running toward them. Pippin figured that it was Aragorn scince he was the only other to complete the group. More hooded creatures there were yet they did not come toward them. They scattered off in all directions.  
  
Pippin gaped in wonderment trying to figure out what was going on. ~* What in the bloody hell is this all about. Why am I just standing here? Are we not going to leave and loose these orcs? Well? *~ He asked the man besides him mentally. As if the man could read his mind he spoke. "Peregrin, go with Meriadoc and Gimli. Gimli will take you to salty. The rest of us will meet you latter. Neither Legolas nor Aragorn will make it here in time. Go you must make haste." With that, the man stepped forward toward the oncoming danger.  
  
Pippin still couldn't move. He was mesmerized. He just stood there and looked at the mans back dumbfoundedly until he felt a tug at his arm and a familiar voice. "Come on Pip. You herd the man. He said go. Let's go. I want to get as far away from these Orcs as possible."  
  
Pippin turned to Merry and looked him in the eye. He thought short, but hard, and made up his mind. "No. He saved us now let us help him. If you will not help then I will do it without you." Pippin turned away, easily pulled out of Merrys grasp. Strode up to the mans side, sword drawn, with a stance that set off an air that Merry had never seen before in his young friend.  
  
~* Pippin? Is that really you? You look so noble. Like a King. You're not, but had I never met you before I would truly think so. This is a completely stupid idea of yours. Yet if you will not come with me, I will not go from you. Friends forever, right? Right. 'Till death do we part. ~ Merry warily walked up to the mans other side and nervously pulled out his sword. He held it with both hands to keep from showing his fear. His right hand was shaking terrible. He glanced often across the man to Pippin hoping to see some fear in Pips eyes that Merry could use to get Pip to leave. Yet he saw none. In stead he saw power unlike any other. The power, the look only a warrior gets when he is waiting for a fight. Pippin wanted revenge for his treatment and for Boromir. ~* He isn't thinking straight. But if Pip isn't thinking straight then I really must have my head screwed on wrong to be following him like this. But it's too late now. They're getting close. *~  
  
Infact the Orcs were getting close. Legolas soon joined them. He stood next to Pippin and readied his bow and arrow. Using that precious time to catch his breath. Aragorn ran closer with two orcs right on his tail. When Aragorn finally reached them he nearly fell over, from the sudden stop, the pain of running to hard to long, from being tiered? He wouldn't know. He quickly, well as quick as he could seeing as how he was out of breath, turned and drew his sword readying himself for battle.  
  
The Orcs charged at this strange line. Alternating tall men and short ex- captures. Gimli trudged up next to Legolas, axe ready and armour donned. They were ready for anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry its short. It's only half, well less. I don't know when I'll be able to get on-line again so I just posted this. By the by, I lied saying everything else went the way the book said in the beginning. Well it did and didn't. Movie wise it didn't either. Lurtz is in this and yes I did read the books, I just stink at coming up with names so I'll use previously made up ones. If any of you have a good name for a character could you possible send it to me with what type of creature, you know, orc, human, hobbit, etc. It qwould be much appreciated. I'll use it to help my create my own. 


End file.
